Becca and the Chamber of Extremely Complicated Relationships
by Lumosplease
Summary: Rebecca Rodriquez is one of a few Americans to be enrolled into Hogwarts. Placed into Slytherin, she becomes best friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Kendrick Parkinson. Her fourth year marks the year of exploration- and she deals with breaking hearts, having her heart broken, and trying to pass her exams. Follow Rebecca through the laughing and crying of a magical life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Now, don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine!" I looked up at my father, his dark eyes smiled at me. "If you have any trouble, you can take the first plane back home. This is a great opportunity, I hope you make the most of it."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Dad, what if they think I'm weird? They're going to make fun of me. 'Dumb girl with the American accent', they're going to say!" I was near tears.

My dad lowered himself to my height and places both hands on either side of my face, "you are a smart, beautiful girl. No one is going to make fun of you. Now, you're going to go to that school and show everyone there what it means to be Rebecca Rodriguez."

I smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. My dad is the most important person in my life, after my mom passed away in a car accident five years ago, we're all each other's got. Its hard leaving him. I pulled away and looked up at him. i was the splitting image of him, dark long hair, hazel eyes, and caramel skin. I was going to carry his legacy onto this new world, and make him proud.

I boarded the plane along with the other fourteen 11 year olds who were chosen to experience Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't common at all for Americans to go to Hogwarts, but times were changing. I'm from New York, along with one other boy who happened to be my best friend. I was happy that I wasn't going to this new place completely alone. The other kids were from all over the states, however we all shared the same nervousness.

"Brandon, do you think they'll be like us? Nervous? This is so new and I bet they've been training or something for Hogwarts." I turned to my best friend, who was staring out the plane window.

He thought about it and then smiled at me, "Becca, you do realize that these are also other eleven year olds starting a magical school for the first time? Most likely no one will know each other either. The only different will be our accents." Brandon scratched his little blonde head and looked concerned for a moment, "Maybe they don't have Coca Cola though. Now _that_ I'm actually worried about."

I laughed and nudged him a little. I signed and adjusted my seat, "Promise me one thing Brandon, we'll always have each others backs, no matter what." I held out my pinky.

"I promise, no matter what," he gladly intertwined his pinky with mine.

"Right this way," A man led us through a magnificent looking hall. Picture frames were everywhere, high chandeliers, it was incredible. It was all very regal looking.

"I've never been to a place like this in New York," Brandon muttered to me, and I nodded in awe.

"This place must be somethin' because you've been to a lot of places in New York," I replied, and he chuckled lightly.

The professor told us a speech about each house at Hogwarts. I honestly didn't know what to expect, I didn't do much reading on this school. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying because I was so nervous. He led us into what he called the great hall. There were four long tables filled with students, with space at each table, presumably for us.

There were whispers everywhere and pointed fingers. I could almost feel vomit coming up my throat. I took deep breathes to calm myself, trying to remember my dads words, _show them what it means to be Rebecca Rodriquez._ Heck yeah, I will.

"Brandon Conners?"

I jumped at the sound of my best friends names. He squeezed my hand that I didn't know i was holding. He slowly walked up to the head mistress. A ragged looking hat was placed on his head and I accidentally laughed out loud, earning a couple looks, but I couldn't help it. It was a funny sight.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed and I was a little taken back that the hat spoke. Brandon met my eyes and smiled slightly, I smiled back.

The Gryffindor table cheered as he walk about to them and instantly they all started to shake his hand. My heart broke slightly looking at him make other friends. It was always just Brandon and Since we were babies. Both our parents are human, we potty trained together, and got through grade school with each other.

Soon, the rest of the kids began to get called and placed into their appropriate houses. I was second to last.

"Rebecca Rodriquez?"

My heart skipped a beat and I slowly made my way over. I sat on a stool and the hat was placed on my head. I tried not to think about how many unwashed heads have been under the hat and held my breath.

"Lots of qualities from all houses, you're a peculiar one…" The hat muttered, "Better be… Slytherin!"

Slytherin clapped and cheered as I got up and I grinned. I hurried over to sit with my new friends, who seemed super enthusiastic to speak to me. A rush of names and questions were thrown at me. Soon after I sat down, food appeared on the table and we began to eat. Before i started to eat, I turned around and looked at Brandon, quickly, as if he could sense me looking at him, he looked after from the boy he was talking to and smiled at me. I grinned and nodded, and then turned by to my table.

"I'm Albus," a boy across from me stuck his hand out, while a blonde boy next to him snickered.

I smiled, "I'm Becca, nice to meet you Albus." I shook his hand.

"This is Scor-"

"I could introduce myself, thank you, Albus," The blonde rolled his eyes and grinned at me. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you both," I laughed.

Little did I know that they were going to become the best people I know.


	2. Chapter 2

The next four years of my life were filled with laughter and exploring Hogwarts. Socrpius, Albus, and I became extremely close and going home for break was getting harder and harder each time. We became a little mischievous and unfortunately were on most professors watch lists. Brandon and I remained close, although were couldn't hang out as much as I'd like. He got into the Gryffindor Quiddich team the beginning of third year, and I supported him most of the time, when he wasn't against Slytherin. I became a fan of flying, but not competitively. Scorp and Al became the best people I knew, along with another girl in our house, Kendrick Parkinson, Scorp's cousin.

Stepping onto the Hogwarts train for my fifth year I knew it was going to be a great one.

I looked through the compartments looking for my friends. Unxpectedly, I found Brandon, who looked like he was just settling in. I knocked on the compartment and he turned and grinned. This was the first year we didn't travel together, Brandon arrived weeks ago and stayed at a friends.

"Becca! I missed you" He hugged me and I couldn't help but notice he got a little stronger over the summer.

I laughed, "I missed you, too!"

He pulled away and studied me a little, "You look great, have you… lost some weight?" he asked.

I rolled by eyes and punched him, "I got taller, idiot. Also, my dads new girlfriend takes me on runs with her. She eats really healthy and I got into it. I feel amazing, actually, she's cool."

"Wow, new girlfriend? And you actually like her?" He laughed.

I shrugged, "She doesn't seem to just want his money like the last two. She seems really genuine. They knew each other in high school or something. Can we not talk about my dad's love life actually while I have absolutely none?" I whined.

"Okay, okay. How excited are you for this year?" He gestured for me to enter the compartment and we sat down.

I grinned as the train began to move and looked out the window, "I think it's gonna be a great year. I can smell it."

He watched my carefully, and then smiled, "I think so, too. Think this'll be the year you join your Quidditch team so I can personally beat you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, smirking slightly, "You wouldn't stand a chance with me on the team."

"Wanna bet on it?" He taunted.

I threw my head back and laughed lightly, "No way, I can barely commit to a nail color, I can't imagine being on a team."

He shrugged and leaned back, "I guess chasing you around Hogwarts grounds will be enough then."

I leaned forward, my smirk back, "I guess you'll be chasing me around then," I got up and he watched me with an amused look. I winked, "I'll catch you later, I smell Gryffindors."

He laughed, "Bye, Becca."

I smiled as I walked through the train, sort of forgetting what I looking for, until I saw a familiar face. Albus was talking to his cousin, Rose. I jumped on his back, surprising him. Rose laughed as Albus struggled to get me off.

"Becca!" He hugged me, "Not one letter in the past month?! I thought you died!"

I grinned, "I've been busy," I replied.

"Busy doing what? Laying on the sun? You look great," Rose sighed.

"I did spend a lot of time in the Caribbean this month," I laughed, I did tan significantly, "How have you guys been?"

"Just great, actually stayed with the Weasley's most of the time," Albus stepped into an empty compartment.

"Definitely not as fun as tanning on the beach," Rose interjected.

"I'll take you with me next time I go," I told her and she grinned.

"I actually have to do some last minute studying with one of the Scamanders, so I'll see you guys later!" She waved and left as I raised an eyebrow at Albus, who shrugged.

Shortly after came Kendrick and we both squealed when we saw each other and gave each other a big hug. Kendrick is really the sister I wished I had. Her dirty blond hair had been cut short, and she also seemed to grow a bit taller. Her dark eyes seemed brighter and more energetic, she's been going through a rough time, but she seemed a lot better.

"Becca, you look amazing! You're so skinny! And you have breasts now!" She squealed.

I could not have rolled my eyes more. Albus laughed loudly and I groaned, "Did I look that horrible last year guys?"

"Let me just say this, you were very similar to a gremlin last year," Scorpius came into the apartment, laughing. He looked at me and looked sort of surprised. I grinned and threw my arms around him. "Not so gremlin-y anymore," he muttered and I laughed.

We fell into a routine after a couple weeks, and it was like we never left. Scorpius, Albus, Kendrick and I hung out outside on a chilly October day. I was eating ice cream while kendrick read. Scorpius and Albus argued about professional sports teams.

Tired of my ice cream, I sighed and leaned back so I was on my elbows, eyes closed, facing the sun. I began to hum a song and just enjoying the moment. I've started taking life slow, there's only so many pranks a girl can do, and enjoying the moment has become extremely calming for me.

I sighed and opened my eyes, and met Scorpius'. He was watching me intensely, not listening to what Al was saying. I tilted my head, asking him mentally _what?_ He smiled slightly, looking a little goofy, his expression saying, _nothing._

"Scorp, are you even listening? Bloodyhell, I've lost you. Rebecca eats a few fruits over the summer and you cant stop staring at her," Albus shook his head and Scorpius punched his shoulder.

I tried to act like what he said didn't phase me and threw a harmless insult at Albus. Kendrick eyed me, smirking and I turned away from all of them, looking at the other students walking about. I began to get a little self conscious. _Why was Scorpius looking at me like that? Do I look that different? Is it a good different?_

I began to get worried. I never really thought about my looks, lately I've been wearing light makeup, though. I never worried too much about my body until recently. _Is that why Scorpius was staring at me? I probably look weird, why am I wearing make up. He probably thinks I look like a bimbo. I bet everyone else thinks I look like a bimbo._

Suddenly, I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I quickly stood up and walked away, none of my friends questioned it. They know I run on impulse, I'm always running off somewhere. I ran back into Hogwarts and went up several stairs cases and corridors until finally I reached the astronomy tower. I breathed heavily as tears streamed down my face. I wasn't the type to get emotional but lately I've been a little high strung. Since last year I had self image issues and I wasn't liking the attention on myself.

"Becca, hey," I jumped and turned around, Brandon was behind me looking out of breathe, "I saw you running and you looked upset, didn't think you were this serious about making me chase you through Hogwarts."

I managed to laugh but didn't stop crying. He frowned and put his arms around me. He didn't say anything, just hugged me tightly until I calmed down.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong now or keep using my sweater as a tissue?" He said softly.

I breathed out a laugh and wiped my eyes, "Really, I don't even know why I'm crying. I was with Scorpius and-"

"If Scorpius made you cry I'll kill him," He said sternly, lifting my head so I looked up at him.

I shook my head, no need to fuel his hatred, "No, it's not that, it's just… I don't know. Just me being an emotional girl I guess," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Is it… that time of the-"

"No, dummy," I laughed lightly, "everyone just keeps talking about how differently I look and its just making me feel a little insecure, I guess. I don't know, it's dumb, stop looking at me like that!" I pushed away his amused face.

"Rebecca, you do look different, but its fine. Everyone sort of does. We're not eleven years old anymore. We've grown up, sort of anyway. Don't feel insecure, you're beautiful. You always have been," he smiled and pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed slightly and smiled at him, "that was really sweet. Thank you, Brandon. I mean it."

He put his arm around me and kissed my head, "anytime, Becca."

I sat in charms class a few days after that, not really paying attention. I doodled on my paper as the professor spoke, deep in thought. I've been thinking about Scorpius a lot and his lingering stares. What did it mean? Is he into me? Am I into him? I've been thinking about him so much, maybe I am. I began to write a letter to my dad's girlfriend, the closest thing I have to a mother.

"Rodriquez? _Rodriguez?_ Perhaps you can tell the class what charm we'll be working on?" The professor cleared his throat.

Kendrick elbowed me and I looked up, surprised, "I, uh, disarming… fire?"

"Close, its the banishing charm. Five points front Slytherin."

I groaned and leaned back in my seat. Kendrick scooted closer to me, "Charms is your favorite subject, you doing okay?" she whispered.

I sighed and looked around before leaning in, "what do you think about Scorpius?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Scorp-"

" _Shhhh!_ " I nudged her. I glanced behind me and Scorpius and Albus were looking at us curiously.

" _Sorry._ Scorp? In what way?" She was smiling.

I sighed, "like, in a… as a person? as a being? as a wizard?"

She smirked, "he's cute, a gentleman, stares at you a lot… I guess he's a _good_ wizard." She winked.

"Rodriquez, Parkinson! Do I have to take _ten_ points from Slytherin?"

We got a few angry looks from our housemates and we promptly shook our heads and apologized. As the professor turned back to his lesson, we snickered and actually paid attention.


End file.
